Stay
by MellyxBrooks
Summary: When word starts going around that CM Punk is leaving the company, everyone is at a loss, but his girlfriend of two and a half years is heartbroken. After a heart to heart, can she convince him to stay? A Punk/OC onshot.


**A/N: As many of you know, I adore, and am in love with CM Punk. His current choice to leave the company has been very hard on me, so I decided to write this oneshot for a very special friend of mine, who is also my Punk Buddy. *heart* Tasha, I hope you like this, and I hope it's not a disappointment! I love you! – Melly.**

* * *

**Stay**

* * *

Word was going around that CM Punk had walked out of the company just moments ago. Many of the Superstars and Divas were shocked, and had no idea what idea what to say or think. There was already an empty feeling to the company, and he had just left the arena moments ago.

But there was one Diva in particular who this was affecting greatly, and that was his girlfriend of two and a half years, Sophia Crystal. He hadn't even let her know that he was walking out, he didn't even say so much as a "goodbye", he walked out, and he was gone.

As soon as Sophia had heard the news of her boyfriend walking away from the company that the two of them had grown to love so much, as well as their relationship, she started to run to where she knew his rental car would be.

"Punk!" She screamed once she saw his back, and she realized that the Straight Edge Chicago native she had grown to love was actually walking away from this. She didn't want to believe it at first, but now she stood in front of the truth, and it broke her heart.

Punk whipped around, and his eyes were cold as he looked at her. "What are you doing out here, Sophia?" He questioned as thunder sounded, and it started to rain.

"Shouldn't that be a question you should be asking yourself!?" She yelled over the sound of the loud storm that had just begun. "How in the hell can you walk away from _me_ like this!? You didn't even say goodbye to me! Did you have _any_ plans of ever speaking to me again?" She asked; looking up at him as tears of angers began to sting her eyes. "Didn't you give a damn about me?"

Punk looked back at her, and he could easily see that his girlfriend was hurting, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. But he didn't want to be a part of this company that he had so much anger towards. He just wanted to go home to Chicago, be lazy, rest his body, and relax. "Of course I care about you, Sophia. You _know_ damn that I care about you," he replied, raking a hand through his hair that was now wet from the rain. It was clear that he was uncomfortable with the current talk they were having, but Punk was always awkward when it came to talking about his feelings.

"Oh, okay, I get it." Sophia said drily. "You care about me, you just don't care that you hurt me by walking away from me without saying goodbye. From this relationship!" She cried, trying to hold back her tears. "I thought we had something." She added in a quiet whisper, avoiding his green eyes.

Punk ran a hand over his tired face, sighing heavily. "Of course we had something, Sophia. I've been with you for over two and half years."

"Had?" She questioned. "As in past tense?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he softly replied, lifting her chin up so he could look at her as he spoke. "I didn't mean to hurt or anger you, Soph," he said, using his nickname for her. "I just…I need to get out of here for a while, rest and clear my head…you know?"

Sophia was quiet for a moment as she shifted from one foot to the other, and chewed on her lower lip nervously. She never once thought she would be having this conversation with Punk. She knew how much he lived for this company, and how much it meant to him.

She looked up at him after a couple of seconds, studying his face. She thought that he looked adorable with his current look, and even cuter because they were both soaked from the rain. She knew that she would more than like catch a cold from this, but she didn't care. "What has you wanting to walk away all of the sudden, Punk?" She questioned. "You love this place, and you put your body on the line every single night. You would never just…walk away." She shook her head. "It doesn't make sense…"

Punk shrugged. "I have a lot things that are making me want to walk away from here, I guess." He admitted quietly.

Sophia looked at him confused. She had never seen this side of him before. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked him quietly.

"Not really," he quietly replied. "There's nothing to really say…" he trailed off. "I mean, Vince wouldn't be allow to headline Mina with year, and everyone knows that all I have left to do." He sighed as disappointment flashed across his face, "I just want to be able to do that…it's all I have left to do, and I can't understand why he won't give it to me. Am I honestly that bad of an employ?" He asked, looking down at her.

Sophia shook her head. "No, of course not," she told him. "He's just mad because you're one of the most outspoken people to have ever walked into this company, and he doesn't know how to handle it," she explained. "But you know what else, Punk? You are a hero to those people backstage, and without you, I truly believe that they will fall apart. You stand up for what you believe in, and you stand up for them. It means so much to them, everyone backstage thinks so highly of you."

Punk looked into her eyes, and he could see that Sophia was being truthful with him. "If you leave," she went onto to say, "all your fans will be heartbroken. Do you really want their last image of you to be you being thrown out by Kane?" She smiled a little.

Punk returned the smile, and shook his head. "Not really," he honestly said after a couple of minutes. "Because I know that I'm a lot better than that last image."

"Exactly, and besides, _you're_ the reason I made it into this company. I owe so much of my success to you."

The Chicago native shook his head, and his green eyes softened as he looked into her eyes. "Soph, you are here because _you_ are great. You are here because _you_ worked your ass off to get here, and _you_ didn't give up. Sure, I may have helped you, but don't sell yourself short, you're a wonderful Diva."

Sophia blushed at his words; it meant the world to her that someone amazing as Punk thought so highly as her. It made her stomach fill with butterflies as her heart swell up with joy. "Thanks, babe," she said kissing his cheek.

Punk gave her a sheepish smile. "Don't thank me for something that isn't true."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously again, and Sophia could see that he was going back and forth about asking her a question. "What is it, babe?"

"Do you wanna get out of here for a while?" He finally asked, looking up at the sky as raindrops fell on his face. "Get out of this rain for a little while?" He chuckled softly.

Sophia smiled warmly. "I would love to get away with you, Punk. You know I would go anywhere with you," she honestly told him. "But, I've always wanted to be kissed by you in the rain," she said in a shy whisper, shifting from one foot to the other as she looked down at the puddle that was now beneath her feet.

Punk scratched at his beard, chuckling softly. Even after two and a half years together, he still managed to make Sophia shy around him from time to time. He simply slid his thumb underneath her chin, and lifted her head up so they were looking into one another's eyes. "I would love to kiss you in the rain," he murmured.

Sophia couldn't help but grin, "so kiss me."

Punk laughed quietly at his girlfriend before taking her face into his hands, and kissing her deeply. The kiss they were sharing in this very given moment was so different than any other kiss the two had shared before. It was different because Punk was pouring all of his feelings for Sophia into the kiss.

It was tonight as she stood outside with him in the middle of this storm that he came to realize just how much she truly did care for him, and that was a lot. So, he knew that this was the right moment to do what he had been waiting to do for a while now.

Breaking the kiss, he wiped away some of the raindrops that were on her face, and he kissed her on the lips again. "Soph, I know that sometimes I can be a really frustrating boyfriend because I really don't do that great of a job when it comes to committing to someone for a long time, and I really sure as hell don't do a good job of with communicating with someone. Especially when that involves my feelings," he then dropped to one knee.

"But I can gladly say that you are the reason all of that is slowly starting to change for me now. I am more than proud to admit that you are helping me become such a better person. It's' because of _you_ that I believe in love, and it's because of you that I am becoming the man I've always wanted to be. Before I met you, I had a lot of anger, and now that anger is slowly turning into happiness. With that being said, it's more than clear to me, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sophia Marie Crystal, will you marry me?" He asked in a gentle tone, looking up into his girlfriends' eyes as hope shined in his.

Sophia could barely contain the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. After two and half years with Punk, she never thought that this moment would become a reality. Before she and Punk had started dating, she knew that he wasn't the marriage type, but apparently, she had changed that for him, too. "Yes!" She said happily. "Yes, baby, of course I will marry you."

Punk smiled brightly as he slipped the ring on her finger, and then kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too," she softly replied. "So, do you want to get out of here?"

Punk shook his head. "You're right. I should stay; after all, I want to be wherever it is you are."

Sophia smiled, and kissed him before taking his hand into her own, and walking hand in hand with him back into the arena. She was glad that she could convince him to stay, but she was even happier to be his fiancée.

As they walked back into the arena, Sophia knew that they would be faced with more challenges, maybe even more challenging than the one they faced tonight. But she knew that no matter what, she would stay by his side, and they would face it together.

Because that's what you do for the ones you love.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Punk buddy, I hope you enjoyed this! (: -Melly. **


End file.
